


The Love of Your Love

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EphyZeus has called a meeting to name Hercules as the next ruler. Ares is not there, when the gods look for him they get a surprise.





	The Love of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok- does ANYONE who writes these things own the characters- NO. So why do we always have to say it! *remembering last night’s episode of “the Practice”* oh yeah…
> 
> Subtext: Let’s not get out of hand now shall we
> 
> Sex: kinda yes, kinda no, nothing graphic
> 
> Violence: If you don’t like violence, why are you watching Xena? Just a little bit. 
> 
> Spoilers: Top God (H:TLJ) 
> 
> Author’s notes: This is the first in a sequel filled with angst, passion, yaddi yaddi yadda, drama stuff. 
> 
> Summary: Xena and Ares are together… Some gods don’t like it
> 
> Feedback: YAY!!!!!
> 
> Dedications: My shipper friends!!

Zeus walked into the meeting room on Mt. Olympus where all the gods were waiting for them. It was time for their ‘monthly god meeting’ that everyone hated.   
  
“Alright.” Zeus said sitting down. “First order of business, Hercules is here to rule by my side. I know some of you may object to that... Get over it, Ares… Wait, where is Ares?” The gods shook their heads… None of them knew. With a wave of his hand Zeus produced a portal to see what Ares was doing. Xena and Ares were fighting in the woods not far from Xena’s campsite.   
  
“You’re holding back, Ares.” Xena accused   
  
“I am not.” He lied.   
  
“Ah, come on God of War give me all ya got.”   
  
“Alright.” He started fighting more up to speed. Xena was having problems… She didn’t know he went THIS easy on her. They fought for a few minutes until Ares pinned her against a tree.   
  
“To the victor goes the spoil.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll spoil you alright.” Xena put her hand behind his next and kissed him passionately, an action he was happy to return. As he proceeded to her neck she spoke up.   
  
“You ever, uh, you ever get this feeling… Like we’re being watched?”   
  
“Who cares? Let em watch.”   
  
Now all the gods had their own opinion on this. Zeus was thinking, ‘well it took him long enough’, Hera was disappointed on how mushy he was being towards a mortal, Discord and Hercules were both VERY jealous (over different people of course), Aphrodite was only the only one to speak up though.   
  
“Oh now come on people how cute is that?”   
  
“The God of War isn’t supposed to act ‘cute.’” Hera spat at her daughter.   
  
“Hera, the man is whipped! We’ve know it for years, it was only a matter of time before this happened.” Apollo said.   
  
“What?” Hercules had no idea what was going on. Before anyone could answer they heard Xena and Ares talking.   
  
“Damn!”   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“I got a meeting on Olympus.”   
  
“Xena!” Ephiny called out. She walked up to them, Xena’s back was pressed to the tree and their arms were around each other.   
  
“Oops! Sorry… Gone.”   
  
“That’s ok, Eph… We’re done.” Xena said as kissed him.   
  
“I’ll see you tonight?”   
  
“You’d better.” He disappeared.   
  
“ I thought you had Hercules whipped!” Ephiny joked. Hercules didn’t like hearing that one bit.   
  
“Ephiny!”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“Yeah, come on. We got a mission to take care of.”   
  
“Ok.”   
  
  
  
“I don’t like these kinds of mission! Why is it that we always know everyone?” Xena asked as she replaced her leathers with a short dress.   
  
“I dunno. One thing is for sure… Next time… We wear wigs!” Xena and Ephiny looked in the mirror, they had to go undercover… Dying their hair was a MUST! Ephiny had red hair and Xena blond… Neither was too happy about it.   
  
“So, you know the plan?” Xena asked.   
  
“We pose as show girls, after we do our singing ‘act’ we get close to the warlord, get the keys, free the girls, and kick ass.”   
  
“You got it. Let’s go.” The girls left the room and went to work.   
  
  
  
Ares appeared on Mt. Olympus unaware that he had been spied on.   
  
“You’re late!” Zeus scolded him.   
  
“I had some… business to take care of.”   
  
“Oh please.” Hercules wasn’t too happy about the whole thing.   
  
“What is HE doing here?”   
  
“He’s here to rule by my side- get over it!” Zeus bellowed. Ares was amazed that Hercules, of ALL people was siding with Zeus. Ares sat down and they continued with the meeting.   
  
  
  
It was FINALLY over! Ares was in his temple… Just about to check up on Xena when Aphrodite appeared next to him.   
  
“I want details!” She said smiling down at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You and your Warrior Babe… I know you’ve been TRYING to keep it secret but lets face it sweet cheeks, you did a ROTTEN job.”   
  
“Ok, you know what I’m gonna tell you?” Aphrodite leaned in closer to hear as Ares finished “Absolutely… Nothing.”   
  
“Ooh! Ares! Oh well, I’ll just get it out of Xena.”   
  
“No you won’t.” Aphrodite smiled and left.   
  
  
  
“Xena! How long does it take you to wash that crap out of your hair… It took me less than 5 minutes!”   
  
“Eph… How long did we leave the stuff in for?”   
  
“2 hours! Why?”   
  
“That seems awfully long… Wasn’t yours only in for a few minutes? Read the box again.” Ephiny sighed and picked up the empty box.   
  
“To achieve natural looking blond hair, blah, blah, blah, blah, leave in for 2 MINUTES!”   
  
“Two MINUTES!” Xena asked walking out of the ‘bathroom.’ “Two minutes?”   
  
“Well, I’m sure it will come out on its own! And if it’s any consolation to ya, I think you make a cute blond.” Ephiny laughed.   
  
“Ephiny! You’re not helping!”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Trying to keep from laughing.   
  
“Lets go!” With that they left the tavern.   
  
  
  
They covered lots of ground that day. Ephiny was building the fire while Xena went hunting. She was in the middle of the woods when she left his presence.   
  
“DON’T SAY IT!” She said, as he appeared laughing hysterically.   
  
“What… What happened to you?”   
  
“We left the hair dye in too long.” Ares burst out laughing, this was good.   
  
“So uh, how long until you’re…”  
  
“We don’t know.” She said in a kind of an isn’t-that-pathetic way. Again Ares burst out laughing.   
  
“Well, that’s ok, after all blonds have more fun.” He walked up and kissed her and they continued with their embrace.   
  
  
  
Later that night Ephiny was sleeping on her bedroll, which was next to Xena’s who was still awake, thinking of Ares and her hair- not necessarily in that order.   
  
Aphrodite appeared next to her.   
  
“Oh- Warrior Babe what did you do to your beautiful hair?”   
  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” She said burying her face in her pillow.   
  
“Oh well I think that your favorite Goddess of Love just MIGHT have something for her fav. War chick.” Just then a glass appeared in her hand. “One little sip and you’re a brunette again.”   
  
“What’s it gonna cost me?” Xena asked looking up.   
  
“HUH! OW! I thought I was your friend, jeepers… Well, I would like a bit of information about something only you would know…”  
  
“Deal!” Aphrodite gave Xena the cup and she drank, within seconds she had her hair back.   
  
“Ok, now sit.” Aphrodite and Xena sat down.   
  
“Ok, shoot.”   
  
“What’s going with you and my bro?”   
  
“WHAT!!!”   
  
“Oh come on Xena, EVERYONE on Olympus knows about you two… Would you call it love?”   
  
“Oh- I am NOT answering that.”   
  
“Fine, but one little snap of my fingers and you’re blond again.”   
  
“Love huh?”   
  
“Yeah!” Aphrodite smiled and leaned in a bit.   
  
“Well, oh gods! It is! Oh, no, no!” she got up and started pacing “Attraction yes! Definitely! But LOVE! The God of WAR CAN’T love!”   
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Babe, chill the tude! He can so love! He’s loved you for years!”   
  
“NO ONE finds out about this.”   
  
“For sure hon, this will be OUR secret!” The Goddess lied, little did she know the danger her gossip would cause.   
  
  
  
By the next day EVERYONE on Olympus knew about Ares and Xena. Now Aphrodite didn’t MEAN to tell everyone, Athena happened to overhear we she told Cupid… Athena spread it around. Of course everyone already knew but they weren’t sure if was just a fling, or if the God of War… Was in love. Ares wasn’t too happy about the whole thing.   
  
“You told her?” He yelled at Xena.   
  
“Hey! If YOU had given me, whatever that was we never would’ve gotten in this mess.”   
  
“Ok, ok, ok you’re right. So uh… Love, huh?” They had been together for only a week… They hadn’t used that word yet.   
  
“Well…” He moved closer to her ‘Come on, Xena, say it. Please say it!’ he thought. ‘Tell him you coward, you know he feels same way…right?’ She thought. They leaned in for a kiss.   
  
  
  
Hera was watching them from her temple. She couldn’t believe it! The God of War in love! That wasn’t supposed to happen!   
  
“Look at him.” Hera was talking to herself again… Not very healthy… “This is pathetic! He’s not supposed to love! Only hate! That does it… Discord!”   
  
“Yeah Mom?”   
  
“You want Ares back?”   
  
“Well, there’s an observant woman.”   
  
“Silence! I don’t like him like this… With you its pure lust but with HER, a MORTAL! You want your little toy back? Help me!”   
  
“Help you what?”   
  
“KILL the Warrior Princess!”   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
